1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a carbon emission tracker and carbon emission tracking method of an electrical appliance; more particularly, to a carbon emission tracker coupled to a power input end of the electrical appliance that is capable of periodically reporting a power consumption data to a data center and a tracking method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Impact of emission of carbon dioxide as the result of human activities on this planet has been heavily discussed and widely regarded as the main culprit causing abnormalities in the environment and weather. The amount of the emission of the carbon dioxide may partially depend on operations, actual usage time, and service life of electrical appliances. To track the emission of the carbon dioxide, several equipments have been placed into the stream of the commerce. A successful and accurate tracking of the carbon dioxide emission may help facilitate allocation of so-called carbon dioxide tax/credit.
Also, the tracking of the carbon dioxide emission may help manufacturers of the electrical appliances determine corresponding warranties thereof as the carbon dioxide emission generally may be associated with actual usage time of the appliances.